Mentiras
by bellavampirezza
Summary: Vane es la tipica adolescente asustada x kerer cambiar de casa, de amBiente y sobre todo de amigos, pero todo resulta como ella lo espera claro sin contar el hexo de ke se ha enaMorado de uno de los chavos mas wapos del colegio mal sumary pro entre a leer
1. Chapter 1

**Bno nda de esto me pertenece! toda la historia es de mi amiga Artemisa iio solo la publico pro todo el credito es para ella**

_El corazón no muere cuando deja de latir,_

_Muere cuando los latidos dejan de tener sentido._

_

* * *

_

CAPITULO 1

Mi vida no podría ser peor, hace exactamente una semana mis padres decidieron cambiarse de casa, a mi papá le habían ofrecido un empleo en Salinas, California, la verdad no tengo idea de por qué acepto ese empleo, nosotros teníamos todo en Los Ángeles pero yo no soy quien para opinar sobre sus decisiones, ellos siempre se encargan de hacérmelo saber con su típica frase "Vanessa no te metas en nuestros asuntos" y yo no puedo hacer nada para contradecirlos porque de lo contrario me empezarían a regañar y la verdad no quisiera tener problemas con ellos, ahora estamos rumbo al pueblito ese, creo que soy la única que está enojada con este cambio porque mi hermana está muy feliz, ella dice que todos necesitan un cambio y está segura de que yo soy la que más lo necesita, no estoy muy segura a que se refería porque uso un tono demasiado sarcástico para mi gusto

-Vanessa, ¿Qué te pasa?

Esas simples palabras bastaron para sacarme del trance en el que me encontraba

-Nada mamá –trate de formular la mejor de mis sonrisas para convencerla, pero es mi madre y obviamente no puedo engañarla y tal como había pensado no me creyó, pero decidió no preguntar nada mas -

Todavía faltaba aproximadamente 1 hora para qué llegáramos a la que iba a ser nuestra nueva casa así que decidí dormir un rato, ya que con todo esto de la mudanza y las despedidas con mis amigos había podido dormir muy poco.

Me despertó la voz de mi hermana Diane que por hacerse la graciosita estaba diciendo cosas lindas con voz de hombre, no me molesta en lo absoluto que haga bromas de este tipo ya que estoy acostumbrada a todas sus bromas, en fin cuando desperté totalmente ya nos encontrábamos en frente de nuestra nueva casa, era prácticamente igual a la anterior, era de dos pisos, de color blanco, con dos garajes uno es para el auto de mis papás y otro es para mi auto un Audi S4 negro y en ese garaje caben dos carros ya que cuando mi hermana crezca más le regalaran el suyo, el patio es igual de grande con el pasto de un color verde muy hermoso; mi mamá ya me lo había dicho, esto lo habían hecho solo por mí para que me costara menos trabajo el cambio, la verdad no estoy muy convencida de que esto pueda ayudarme pero aun así tengo que poner todo de mi parte para que me adapte más rápido, ahora tenía que acomodar todas mis cosas en mi habitación, de solo pensarlo me da flojera porque tengo demasiadas cosas y créanme que cuando digo demasiadas son demasiadas, tarde aproximadamente 2 horas en acomodar toda mi ropa y mis zapatos la verdad es que me gusta estar a la moda y siempre que tenía la oportunidad de ir de compras que eso era bastante seguido salía con 3 o 4 bolsas, así que tenía un armario inmenso.

Cuando termine de acomodar todas mis cosas estaba viendo la televisión cuando escuche que mi mamá me estaba llamando para bajar a cenar, tenía demasiada hambre así que baje casi corriendo, todos estaban sentados en la mesa cuando yo llegue, pero no estaba solamente mi familia habían otras personas con ellos, personas que obviamente no conocía así que deduje que serian nuestros nuevos vecinos, no podrían ser alguien más.

- Vanessa, ven acércate, te presentare a nuestros nuevos vecinos, -la voz de mi padre me trajo a la realidad- ellos son la familia Pettyfer, el es Adrian, su esposa Adeline y su hija Anne, seguro te llevaras muy bien con ella.

-Mucho gusto – fue lo único que pronunciaron ellos y yo-

Anne tenía el cabello de un color castaño, no era muy alta a diferencia de su papá, tenía los ojos de un color café hermoso, era delgada y su piel era de un tono bronceado

No estoy muy segura de que me llevare bien con Anne, parece una chava muy payasa y me mira como si yo fuera inferior a ella, tal vez sean solo imaginaciones mías y solo necesite conocerla bien, mi madre siempre me dice "las apariencias engañan" y tal vez esta sea una de esas veces.

-¿A qué escuela entraras Vanessa? –la voz de Anne me asusto y no pude evitar dar un pequeño salto lo cual a ella pareció divertirle-

-A la Universidad de California

-¿ya estás en la universidad? -su voz mostraba sorpresa y yo no pude evitar reírme al escuchar su pregunta-

-Claro que no, estoy en la preparatoria y la preparatoria más cerca está en la universidad

-Ah yo creí… bueno no importa, yo también voy a esa prepa, tal vez hasta seamos compañeras -en ese momento mostro una sonrisa sincera, y pensé que tal vez mi mamá tenía razón, las apariencias engañan-

-Seria grandioso ser compañeras de clases, y cuántos años tienes Anne?

-En un mes cumpliré los 18 ¿y tú?

-cumpliré 18 dentro de 2 meses

La conversación fluyo de manera automática parecía que nos conociéramos de toda la vida y no de hace apenas unos minutos además de que no nos costó tenernos confianza, cuando dieron las 11 p.m. se fueron y nos invitaron a cenar al otro día, por supuesto mis padres aceptaron encantados, mientras que Anne, Diane y yo quedamos de ir de paseo mañana con los amigos de ella para que así empezáramos a hacer amistades ya que dentro de una semana entraríamos a la escuela.

Este día había sido muy agotador, al principio yo pensé que haberme cambiado de casa y de ciudad sería lo peor que me podría haber pasado pero después de conocer a Anne todo había cambiado porque ella era muy buena onda y solo esperaba que sus amigos lo fueran también.

-Vanessa ¿ya te dormiste?

-No Diane, pasa

-Qué bueno que no te has dormido, cuéntame ¿cómo te sientes con el cambio?

-La verdad que yo pensé que me iba a costar mucho trabajo adaptarme pero por lo menos Anne me cayó muy bien solo espero que sus amigos sean igual de agradables que ella, ¿y tú?

-A mí también me cayó muy bien, parece una chava súper amigable aunque al principio no me lo pareció, si sus amigos son como ella entonces será muy fácil adaptarnos ¿no crees?

-La verdad sí, bueno Diane creo que ya es muy tarde para que estemos platicando ¿no te parece?, acuérdate que mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano.

-Tienes razón, mejor me voy a dormir y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, no te vayas a quedar despierta hasta tarde pensando en no sé qué tanto como es tu costumbre eh

-me rio- por supuesto que no Diane, estoy muy cansada como para hacer eso, que tengas buenas noches hermanita

-Vanessa sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que me digas hermanita

-Lo sé y por eso te lo digo, buenas noches Diane

-Buenas noches Vanessa

Cuando salió mi hermana me puse los auriculares de mi ipod y me puse a escuchar música, no sé en qué momento sucedió pero me quede completamente dormida.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado! como les dije la historia no es mia es de mi amiga Artemisa! pro cualqier comentaria dejenlo y yo se lo hare saber a ella! cualqier duda aclaracion o peticion diganla ii ella la sabra**

**y si quiere que continue la historia dejen rewies! **

**Bellavampirezza**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaracion: nada me pertenece la historia es de mi amiga Artemisa yo solo la publico asi que todo el credito es de ella!**

**Bno sthe es el segundo capii! la vdd estoy muy desepcionada xq no hubo ningun review eso la vdd nu m gusto nda! si las cosas siguen asii no habra tercer capi! bno espero q disfruten este!**

* * *

CAPITULO 2

Diane llego como a las 9:00 a.m. a despertarme dijo que se nos estaba haciendo tarde, la verdad es que no estoy acostumbrada a levantarme tan temprano en vacaciones por lo regular suelo levantarme hasta las 11:00 a.m., así que me levante a regañadientes, me metí a bañar y cuando estuve lista baje a tomar el desayuno.

Mamá y papá ya estaban listos para irse a trabajar ahora estaban tomándose el café de todas las mañanas, Diane apenas estaba bajando.

-Diane, Vanessa, nosotros nos tenemos que ir a trabajar regresaremos antes de ir a cenar con los Pettyfer.

-De acuerdo papá, estaremos listas antes de que ustedes lleguen – como era costumbre en Diane ella siempre contestaba por las dos-

-Bueno nos tenemos que ir –dije antes de que pudieran agregar algo más acerca de la cena de esta noche-

-¿A dónde van?

-Vamos a casa de los Pettyfer, Anne nos invitó a desayunar para luego ir a conocer a todos sus amigos, no te preocupes mamá que regresaremos temprano para luego ir a cenar, bueno nos vamos o si no llegaremos tarde, los quiero, bye.

Agarre a mi hermana de la mano y casi me la llevo arrastrando, la verdad es que no quería llegar tarde y dar una mala impresión, no tardamos nada en llegar ya que la casa de los Pettyfer está en frente de la de nosotros, llegamos y tocamos el timbre, quien nos recibió fue Anne, nos invito a pasar y a tomar el desayuno, no tardamos nada en acabárnoslo, la verdad es que tanto Diane como yo estábamos ansiosas en conocer a los amigos de Anne.

Partimos directo a la casa de uno de ellos, ahí iban a llegar todos, nosotras fuimos las primeras en llegar, nos recibió el amigo de Anne, un muchacho alto, con el cabello negro y unos ojos que de lejos parecen negros y de cerca eran de un café obscuro.

-Bienvenidas, hola Anne, y estas dos señoritas ¿Quiénes son?

-Hola Andrés, te presento a Diane y a Vanessa, son mis nuevas vecinas y las dos van a ir a la misma escuela que nosotras pero Diane unos grados más abajo que nosotros.

-Mucho gusto –dijimos al mismo tiempo Diane y yo-

-Mucho gusto, bueno como escucharon mi nombre es Andrés, pero pasen no se queden ahí.

Si por fuera la casa era hermosa por dentro lo era aun mas, estaba decorado de diferentes colores en cada lugar que pasábamos, los lugares eran bastante amplios, la sala era hermosa ya que los sillones tenían un color crema hermoso y habían unos cuadros de algunos paisajes muy bonitos, el comedor también era grande y en una de las vitrinas se podía observar una vajilla de plata muy hermosa debo decir y supuse que solo ocupaban para ocasiones muy especiales, el patio era mucho más grande, contaba con una alberca y una cancha de baloncesto por lo cual deduje que a él le gustaba jugar ese deporte; no paso mucho tiempo cuando llegaron la mayoría de los invitados que faltaban, la verdad es que no eran un grupo muy grande estaban conformados por 6 personas, 3 hombres y 3 mujeres, la primera en llegar fue Amanda, quien llego con Catalina, creo que no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando el timbre volvió a sonar esta vez era Fernando, solo faltaba una persona para estar completos pero todos me dijeron que el se caracterizaba por llegar mucho mas tarde que los demás, todos eran unos chicos agradables, para Diane y para mí nos era fácil sociabilizar con las personas así que no nos costó mucho trabajo adaptarnos, nuestra reunión había comenzado cerca de las 11:00 a.m. y justo ahora eran las 2:00 p.m. cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar por lo visto nadie se quería mover de su lugar y como era yo quien estaba más cerca de la puerta de entrada decidí abrir, y cuando lo hice me quede paralizada juro que no había visto a un hombre más guapo que él, era alto, de ojos azules, cabello ondulado y de un color rubio y castaño a la vez, su rostro parecía esculpido en mármol, su nariz era perfecta, su labio inferior era un poco más grueso que el superior, tenía unos pómulos perfectos, un tono de piel bronceado, una espalda ancha y bajo esa camisa de color negro yo sabía que había un cuerpo bien trabajado, ya que se marcaba un poco el lavadero que tenia.

-Disculpa, ¿puedo pasar? –Su voz era hipnotizante, era la voz más hermosa que había escuchado jamás, no podía articular palabra ya que no podía dejar de verlo y admirarlo cada vez más-

-Mira no quiero parecer un grosero pero ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?

-Oh yo... este –no podía ni siquiera decir mi nombre, es imposible que me este pasando esto, normalmente los chavos son los que se ponen así por mi y ahora era al revés, me sentía como una verdadera tonta-

-Oye sigo esperando una respuesta.

Sus ojos mostraban una pequeña desesperación, esos ojos azules que no podía dejar de ver y admirar al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento es que me recordaste a una persona que conocí hace algún tiempo –no podía decirle la verdad, no podía decirle lo siento es que estas tan guapo que no puedo dejar de verte-

-Eso no fue lo que te pregunte.

Bien esperaba cualquier respuesta menos esta, este tipo es un creído totalmente, yo quería ser amable con el pero por lo visto el no pensaba comportarse de la misma manera, así que me comportare de la misma forma en que él lo estaba haciendo.

-Me llamo Vanessa y soy la nueva vecina de Anne, ella me trajo aquí para que conociera a sus amigos que son bastante agradables –excepto tu, pensé-

-Ah mira que interesante, bueno ahora que se quién eres ¿me dejarías pasar?

¿No pensaba presentarse? En verdad este tipo es un verdadero engreído, moría de ganas de saber su nombre pero no iba a preguntárselo, mi orgullo era mucho más grande, decidido esto me hice a un lado para dejar que pasara.

-Gracias Valeria

Lo que me faltaba que ni siquiera se acordara de mi nombre, se lo acabo de decir no puedo creer que se le haya olvidado tan rápido.

-Me llamo Vanessa

-Ah sí claro, lo siento Vanessa

Me quede en la puerta tratando de tranquilizarme, no podía creer la forma en que me puse cuando lo vi, jamás en la vida me había pasado, estaba segura que esa hermosura solo era por fuera porque por dentro no tenía nada de hermoso, si yo lo viera de lejos podría decir que es un chavo bastante amigable pero era totalmente lo contrario, cuando lo vi tenía una mirada seria y bastante antipática debo decir, cuando regrese al salón todos estaban conversando muy alegremente, hasta el parecía divertirse cosa que me resulto bastante extraña ya que conmigo se comporto de una forma bastante grosera.

-Vane ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Solo escuchaba las voces de todos hablando casi al mismo tiempo, no prestaba atención a la conversación que estaban teniendo, pareciera como si mi mundo se hubiera reducido a una sola persona, ese chico que me tenia maravillada con su hermosura, si no fuera porque no creo en esas cosas diría que es amor a primera vista lo que estoy sintiendo por el pero no podía ser así ya que no sabía nada de él ni siquiera conocía aun su nombre y de repente volví a la realidad cuando note que mi hermana estaba pasando su mano en frente de mi cara.

-Lo siento Diane ¿Qué me decías?

-Nada olvídalo, solo dime ¿te sientes bien?

-Claro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No lo sé, te noto un poco extraña

-No te preocupes son imaginaciones tuyas, no tengo nada, en serio

-Ok, si tu lo dices Vane

Todos estaban divirtiéndose menos yo, la verdad es que desde que había visto a ese chico no podía dejar de pensar en él, no podía dejar de verlo y cada cosa que hacia me parecía la más hermosa e interesante, después de verlo reír pude darme cuenta que también tenía una sonrisa perfecta, tenia los dientes mas blancos que jamás había visto que casi me parecían irreales; esto no podía seguir así, ya no podía seguir aquí, su presencia no me hacía nada bien, así que con la tonta excusa de que me dolía la cabeza les dije a todos que tenía que irme aunque Diane pudo darse cuenta de que algo mas me pasaba pero aun así la convencí de que se quedara un rato mas con ellos y no le quedo de otra más que aceptar.

Cuando llegue a casa todavía no estaban mis papás ¿y cómo iban a estarlo? Si apenas eran las 3:00 p.m. y ellos llegarían aproximadamente a las 6:00 p.m.; tenía hambre no había comido todavía así que me prepare un rico y delicioso sándwich y me fui a ver la tele, cuando dieron las 4:00 p.m. decidí ir a bañarme, fue una larga ducha ya que necesitaba despejar mi mente de ese chico y funciono ya que en todo el día no pensé en él ni un solo momento, ni siquiera en la cena con los Pettyfer ya que siempre mantuvimos una conversación bastante animada que no me dio tiempo de pensar en otra cosa, lamentablemente cuando llegue a casa y me fui a mi habitación a dormir no pude hacerlo porque su recuerdo se hizo presente en mi mente, quería volver a verlo, conocer su nombre, ser su amiga y con el tiempo tal vez otra cosa pero también quería que fuera él quien se acercara a mí y no al revés, no quería demostrarle lo interesada que me encontraba en él y así con mis pensamientos hechos un lio me dormí profundamente.

* * *

**Bno aqii stha el capi 3! por favor dejen reviews! si quieren que la historia continue dejen sus opiniones! aceptamos de todo! bno eso es todo**

**Bellavampirezza and Zanessa (Artemisa)**


End file.
